The lovely, Broken Rose
by surfingsmurfs
Summary: I'm Trying to run from a past I can't seem to escape. It always seems to ketch up to me, may it be through memory or I am caught. But There may still be a chance. SO I head off on a journey not knowing where it'll lead me. What will happen? Adopted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Fragile

-Carlisle-

"Carlisle, I'm so very glad that you are doing this for me. You're the only ones I trust with her." Aro seemed pleased that I'd be taking in this girl who's had a bad past with many vampires and their covens. If you ask me he was being odd about this whole situation. "I just want to warn you, she has bad nightmares and is scared of male vampires. Particularly large vampires like Emmett. She's also very fragile."

"I know Aro, Alice has had visions of her. Do you know what happened to her?" I asked through the phone.

"No," he answered solemnly. "When I touch her, I only hear her screams. My vision is blank. She's almost like Bella, in a way."

"Aro, may I ask why you are sparing this human's life? She knows a lot about vampires from what you've told me, and I thought that you disposed of those humans."

"Carlisle, she reminds me of my daughter when I was a mortal. My daughter is the only human memory I've ever had. And she looks exactly like her. That's why I wouldn't let any of my guards touch her. Carlisle, promise me you'll take care of her until she is of age." So that's why, I thought to myself.

"I will," I promised. This girl had just turned fifteen from what Aro said. "I have to go. Her plane will be here and Esme and I are going to pick her up." I said hanging up the phone.

-Mirabella-

Chains were shackled to my wrists as I was curled naked in a corner. Nothing but a thin blanket covered my body. My long black hair was messed up, and my ice blue eyes held tears within them. My tanned skin seemed to glow in the moonlight and the scars of vampires bites were all over my inner thighs. But there was one bite mark that belonged on the top of my left breast. It was his mark, and he said I'd never be able to run.

"Miss?" said a voice that awoken me from my almost nightmare. I looked up to see the stewardess looking at me with a small smile. "The plane has landed," she said.

I nodded, getting up and grabbing my back pack. Aro said not to bring anything with me, so I didn't other than some things I held close to my heart. I was riding in his private jet and the stewardess led me down some stairs to the cloudiness of northern Minnesota. There was a black Mercedes parked on the landing turf and two pale figures stood outside it. There was a woman with a motherly smile, and beautiful chestnut hair. She had topaz eyes that brightened when she saw me. Then, there was the man that Aro had told me about. His had blonde hair, and a fatherly smile. His eyes were the same as his wife, but he seemed to have sense of worry about them. I timidly walked over to them, jumping back a little when the woman tried to embrace me. From the look on her face, I guessed fear was written all over my face.

"Why don't we get in the car and you can meet the family once we get home?" offered the man. "I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme."

"I'm Mirabella," I said in a small Italian accent. It wasn't much of an accent, but I had one. "But call me Mira please." I asked politely.

"Of course," said Esme with a warm smile. I smiled a very small smile before getting into the car. Carlisle shut the door, appearing in the driving seat in seconds. I was used to it. I was basically raised by vampires, no tortured is more like it. Sadly

"Aro had told me many things about you Mira," said Carlisle. "He told me you know how to play the guitar. One of my sons Jasper knows how to play it. Maybe you guys could play together."

"That would be nice," I said politely once again. I was actually terrified. Male vampires scared the hell out of me. Carlisle was an exception ,Aro had told me he was a genuine guy. There was also something about him, something that reminded me of my father. I grimaced and tried to push the bad memories back and only think of the good ones. Thankful the didn't noticed. Aro also said that his sons were nice, but I needed to take my recovery one step at a time.

"Alice, Edward, and Bella will be starting out as sophomores with you in a week. You'll like Bella, Mira." said Esme with another motherly smile. "She's actually been the most, excited besides Alice of course."

"Bella is the one that has more than one power, right?"

"Yes," smiled Carlisle. "She can control nature and has the same control over her blood-lust like me." That was a good thing.

"If you don't mind me asking Mira," began Esme. "What happened to your parents?"

I looked at Esme's eyes through the rear view mirror. It was complicated as to how my parents aren't with me anymore. There was a lot of gambling for their lives and mine, and pain. They weren't vampires, but something much worse. In my opinion anyways, like that matters. No matter what they did to me, giving me to those monsters, I still loved them from the bottom of my heart. It hurt me when they did those things to them. They were tortured. I was forced to watch them suffer.

"Nomads tortured them to death," I replied simply. It was kind of the truth since A) they were basically dead and B) they were being tortured at this very moment. It was their fault though. All of this was their fault. If it wasn't for them and their selfish ways, I'd be a happy fifteen, almost sixteen, year old girl with a happy family, at least that's what they said to make me feel better. It didn't work. Now, I was heading into a coven of vampires that I didn't even know.

"I'm so sorry," said Esme.

"It's ok, at least they are in a better place now." which was a lie, of course. They were going through hell right now

"That's a Good way to look at it," commented Carlisle.

"Yeah I guess, everything dies, but at least they could say they did something with their lives while they lived." another lie.

"Well, we could be your parents for the time being then," said Esme. "You'll be with us for about three years, maybe longer depending on you and Aro."

"Thanks, mom." She smiled at that, a true motherly smile that I wasn't accustomed to seeing.

-Edward-

We were all seated in the front room, waiting for the girl to arrive. We didn't even know her name, but everyone was excited. Rosalie was even excited about this. I guessed she got used to it after Bella was turned and now she was as happy as everyone else. Alice and Bella were pacing in the front window, when Alice stopped. Her eyes were glazed over and she had a blank expression. She sent the vision to me.

"Everyone, this is Mirabella. But you call her Mira," said Carlisle with a smile. I saw a girl with long jet black hair, ice blue eyes, and tanned skin skin. She had a heavenly face, but it also was guarded. She looked a little scared in front of us, but Esme patted her shoulder with a smile.

"Hello," she said with a small Italian accent. Emmett suddenly came up to her, and she jumped back. Her eyes were wide with horror as he stopped and looked at her with a confused expression. Then, she turned and ran. Leaving us all confused and worried.

"Emmett," I said. He was sitting with Rosalie spacing out. He looked at me with a smile. "Don't go near her when she comes to the house."

"Why?" he asked. "I wanted to give her a bear hug."

"She'll run," said Alice. "I think she's afraid of big vampires Em. Remember, Carlisle said she was afraid of big vampires. And you're a big vampire!"

"I wonder why," said Jasper.

"Try and calm her if she gets scared," said Bella. She sat down next to me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. "I don't want her running. When I talked to Aro about her, he said she was a little fragile."

"I wanted to hug my new baby sis though," pouted Emmett.

"You'll hug her when she warms up to you," smiled Rosalie.

I looked out the window, watching Carlisle's Mercedes pull up the large driveway that was surrounded by forest. Every house we owned was surrounded by forests with tons of wildlife in it. I got up, taking Bella's hand and walking to the door. Everyone followed behind us. I opened the door, walked out onto the porch. Mira got out of the car, but stood very close to Esme. She looked up at us with those piercing eyes that seemed to hold so much pain and knowledge.

She wore fitted jeans, black Vans, a yellow shirt with Tokio Hotel on it. It showed off her slim figure. There was a black beanie hat on her head and bracelets that covered only her left wrist. Her fingernails were painted black and her eyes were outlined in black. She looked like a girly kind of skater. Maybe that was all she had to wear since she didn't bring anything else but a back pack.

'No! Please don't! Stop! You're hurting me! Please stop!' My mouth hung open as her thoughts came to my head. She wasn't thinking that. She had to be thinking something else. I couldn't see any mental image; only hear what she was saying. That was different. Then another thought came to me from her. 'They're good vampires. They wouldn't do that to me.'

"Everyone, this is Mirabella. But you can call her Mira," said Carlisle with a smile. Esme patted her on the shoulder with a small smile.

"Hello," she said in her small accent.

Bella slowly walked up to her. "I'm Bella," she smiled. She held out her hand, watching Mira take it and shake it lightly.

"Piacere di incontrarvi Isabella." Her Italian was perfect. I might ask her to teach me how to speak the language.

Alice and Rosalie came up next. They introduced themselves and Alice had to be pulled away because she kept on rambling on about shopping later in the week. Jasper then walked up to her. "Non si ha nessun motivo di essere spaventato." How did Jasper know Italian?

She smiled slightly. "You speak perfect Italian. Impressive," Mira said.

Emmett and I came up together. She looked up at Emmett with a little bit of fear within her eyes. "Hi! I'm Emmett and that is Edward. He gets an attitude sometimes so just ignore him when he's having his hissy fits."

"I'll keep that in mind," she replied evenly. She then turned to Jasper. "Come posso non avere paura di un diritto vampiro gigante davanti a me?"

"He's harmless," Jasper replied with a small laugh.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked.

"Don't worry about it," Jasper said.

-Rosalie-

She looked so fragile as Esme guided her into the house with the family following behind. Her walk held such grace that a vampire couldn't even match it. She stared in awe as we entered the house. I smiled when Esme turned to me.

"Mira, Rosalie would like to give you a tour of the house okay?"

Mira nodded. I gave her a warm smile, taking her hand gently and guiding her upstairs. "I'll show you Emmett and my room first since it's right next to yours." There were three levels to this house, upstairs, basement, and main floor. We walked down a long hallway that was painted a deep purple. My door was the first one to the left. I opened it, showing her my room. There were video games and a TV in there along with a vanity table and a huge bed. Pictures of cars lined the walls along with a picture of Emmett and me on a beach. "Most of the video games and movies are in here. Just ask Emmett to pick out a good game for you to play. I barely touch the things."

"I will," she said softly. She looked over at an old picture of me that was framed in a silver frame. "Is this you when you were a human?"

"Yes," I whispered sadly at the horrific memories.

"You're very pretty, but as a vampire you're beautiful. I wish I had your beauty." I didn't think she wanted me to hear the last part. She was beautiful, more than me when I was a human. Everything about her was beautiful and she needed to see that. Maybe it was the way she looked at herself, or maybe some memories just caused her to think those things.

"Would you like to see your room? Alice decorated it for you."

She looked at me with a puzzled expression. "I… get my own room?"

"Yes, of course," I said with a confused look. I led her outside into the hallway. "You've never had your own room before?"

"No, I was-" she stopped. "Never-mind," she said with a tight expression.

"Well, I hope you like your first ever own room," I smiled. Something was wrong with her. Didn't she know that she could tell us anything? We were her family now. She should trust us. I bet she had trust issues.

I opened the door that led to her room, letting Mira walk in before me. We had decorated the room to the vision Alice had. The walls were a midnight blue color with white flower designs on it. Green painted vines trailed up to the ceiling, making it looked like a room with a forest in it. The four poster bed was in the middle of the room with a white canopy sheet over it. Her sheets were blue and a green pillow contrasted nicely with it. A TV was on the wall and some books Jasper picked out for her were in a bookshelf. There was also a guitar in the corner along with a huge stereo system that Edward got her. Emmett had placed an assortment of DVD's on her night table along with a journal from Esme. A laptop was on a desk in another corner of the room from Carlisle and Alice got her a huge wardrobe that was inside a huge closet. I got her all the hair products and makeup she'll ever need. We got everything covered for her and I walked around to see her expression. There were joy in her eyes, and her smile was a little bigger than it was outside.

Mira looked at me. "It's wonderful," she breathed.

"Come on," I said. "Let's show you the rest of the house."

-Jasper-

Her fear had not ceased since she met us. I watched her as she came down the stairs with Rosalie. My sister looked at me with worried eyes. I could sense Mira's fear, but there was a little bit of happiness, only a little.

"Are you hungry?" Rosalie asked. The feeling of self consciousness waved off of her and to me. I sent her waves of calm. She did look a little thin for her height.

"Sure," she whispered with her eyes downcast. Rosalie gave me another worried look before exiting the living room with my new little sis. I felt sorry for her, something was definitely bothering her. I looked over at Edward who shared the same worried glance.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Never Forget

-Mirabella-

I was in my new room unpacking my things from my backpack. Tokio Hotel was blasting out of my speakers and I'm sure everyone heard it. I opened my bag, taking out two pocket knives. One had a rose etched into the handle, while the other had a crescent moon on it. I put those in a drawer on my nightstand and peered into my bag again. A picture frame came out of the bag next. It was of an eighteen year old boy with pale skin and red eyes. His short black hair was gelled up, and he had his arm over me. We both had sad eyes in the picture because it was taken after…my torture. Those vampires were sick and they turned my brother into one of them. Only he wasn't like them. He always did his best to protect me. He even helped me escape. His name was Antonio, and I missed him so much.

I set the picture down on my nightstand and took out a few journals I had already filled up. There were song, poems, feelings I had at the time, and little stories in them. I put them under my bed. I couldn't really remember the last time I slept in a bed. Aro had sent me off to here right after he found me. He was a nice man, but his guards was something else entirely.

A soft knock came to my ears and I turned off my stereo at once. "Come in," I whispered as I stashed my backpack under my bed. I turned around to see Edward standing in my doorway. "What is it?" I asked with a guarded expression and stance.

"You don't have to be scared Mira," he whispered. "I won't hurt you."

"I know," I sighed as I turned around and put my music on again. I could feel his presence in my room even as I put some books away on my shelf. I turned around again, looking at him with a glare. "I would appreciate it if you would leave," I whispered firmly. "I'm quite uncomfortable with a male vampire in my room."

"What happened to you Mira?"

"That's my business."

"Mira I have a right-"

"No!" I interrupted with a near yell. "You have no right to know what happened to me! No one in this god forsaken house does. Now, please leave," I said with a harsh voice.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to blow up like that. Please forgive me." I said reliving how I had acted.

"We'll talk later then," he said before leaving. I rushed up to the door, slamming it roughly. I pressed my back against the door, sliding down to the floor. Tears formed in my eyes and spilled onto my cheeks.

Why did he have to come into my room? Why did he have to ask about those more than painful memories? He didn't need to know! It was my burden to bare, no one else's. I went through those painful things, not him. Why did he even care? No one cared for me. They were just doing this to do a favor for Aro. They really didn't want me there. So, I stood up, walked over to my bathroom. I shut the door locking it. My reflection stared back at me as I took off my shirt revealing a yellow tank top. It was low enough to see the crescent shaped scar peeking from the top of my breast. My fingers traced the cool scar, making more tears form in my eyes.

I stared at the glass mirror, thinking. It would only take one punch to break the glass. Then, I could take a large piece of glass and slice my throat. It would be the end of me and the world would go on like nothing ever happened. The Cullens would be happier without me. I was just a burden after all. He always said that. He said that I was a burden, a whore, and nothing else. I closed my eyes, balling my fist and raised it to prepare for my punch. My hand was shaking as I lunged it forward, only to be stopped by another hand. I looked up to see Edward looking at me with black eyes. I stumbled back towards my bathtub, sinking to the floor. That's when I realized that the door had a huge whole in it. How could I have not heard that? The rest of the family was looking at me with shocked expressions. I put my hand on my neck, hiding my scar from them with my arm. They probably didn't even notice.

"What were you thinking Mira?" asked Edward as he eyes started to lighten up. "You could've killed yourself."

"I would've succeeded if you hadn't stopped me," I replied in a voice that was shaky. I tried my best to even it out, but it didn't work. "Then you could go back to your lives and not worry about me."

"Mira," sighed Bella. She came into my bathroom, kneeling down to me. "We want you here, trust me."

"And your thoughts were wrong," said Edward. "Everything you thought was wrong honey. We would've been devastated if you had killed yourself." He reached out to touch me, but I smacked his hand away, hard. He looked at me with a stunned expression. I looked at him long enough for some tears to fall down my face, then I looked away. I curled my knees to my chest, looking at the floor.

"Who is he?" asked Edward after a long silence. My head shot up and I looked at him with angered eyes.

"You don't need to know," I said in a hard voice.

"Is it the boy in that picture with you?" asked Rosalie. I looked over at her to see her holding my picture of my brother. I stood up, snatching it from her grasp. I shoved passed the family, going over to my table and placing the picture in its rightful place.

"The boy in the picture is my brother," I said. I didn't even look at them. I just stared down at the picture of the only sane family member I knew. "He was turned a few months ago."

"What's on your back?" asked Emmett. I froze in place, my fist clenched tightly. No! Please don't see that scare! Not that one! I felt a pair of cold hands lift the back of my shirt, another set of hands holding me in place. More hot tears fell down my cheeks. I heard gasps and dry sobbing coming from Alice. "What…happened to you?" breathed Emmett. His finger traced the scar on the bottom of my back. It was actually a scar/tattoo that he sliced into me. It read, Never Forget.

I pulled my shirt down. "It's nothing." My voice cracked a little as I wiped more tears away. "J-Just leave. Please," I begged.

-Esme-

That poor, poor girl. I walked with Carlisle down the hallway into his study. The kids left to their rooms to think. I could still hear her sobbing within her room. She was rocking back and forth by the sound of the hard wood floor squeaking. All I wanted to do was pulled her into a hug and tell her everything was going to be fine. What on earth happened to her wherever she came from? Only a very sick person could have done that to a mere child!

I sighed and sat down next to my husband on a couch in his study. He wrapped me in his arms, deep in thought. "Why won't she open up Carlisle?" I asked while tears that would never fall welled up in my eyes.

"It's her first day coming here Esme," he whispered. "And all of this has happened to her in such a short amount of time. Do you think she'd open up so easily?"

"I guess not. Do you think she trusts us?"

"Not yet," he replied. "Only time will tell with her."

-Emmett-

"Who would do that to her?" I asked my wife as she snuggled close to me on our bed. "No wonder she has trust issues with us. Some of our kind did that to her." I closed my eyes, letting a growl escape my lips. Mira was my little sister now, and I'd kill those sons of a bitches who did that to her.

"Maybe we should find out who her brother is. He could probably tell us what happened to her." suggested Rosalie.

"Do you know how hard that will be? We'd risk giving out where she is. I bet he's still in that coven. He must be worried sick."

"Then all we can do is wait honey," she whispered. "Waiting is the best thing to do at this point. She needs time to learn that we won't harm her in any way."

"You're right…"

-Alice-

"What is she feeling right now?" I asked to Jasper as I paced our room.

"Fear, anger, sadness, and thoughtfulness. Don't worry, she'll be okay."

"I don't want to get another vision of her dead body on a bathroom floor Jasper!" I exclaimed. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Jasper," I sighed. My husband wrapped me in his arms, rocking me a little. "Should I take her shopping? I could probably get something out of her."

He smiled. "Take her shopping then. Although I don't know where you'd go since you basically bought ever piece of clothing from the mall."

"I haven't been to Abercrombie & Fitch," I said with a small smile.

"Abercrombie & Fitch it is."

-Bella-

"What is she thinking?" I asked after a long silence between us. We were cuddled up on our bed, both of us in our own thoughts.

"Lyrics," Edward mumbled.

"What?"

"Don't you hear the scratching of her pen? She's writing lyrics," he explained. I did hear her pen scratching on paper. Sometimes I'd hear violent scratches. She must have made a mistake on something she wrote.

"She's getting her guitar now," he said.

"Do you think she knows that we want her here?"

"Deep down she does," he whispered before we heard her guitar start up. Then her heavenly voice came to our ears.

On top of the roof

The air is so cold and so calm

I say your name in silence

You don't wanna hear it right now

The eyes of the city

Are counting the tears falling down

Each one a promise

Of everything you never found

Maybe she never found happiness? And those tears were counted by the man that did this to her. As for the eyes of the city, there could've possibly been an audience to see what happened to her.

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

False hope, that had to be the meaning. She was deceived and she felt like she should've just killed herself. But a voice screamed out to her to save her. What is Edward she was singing about, or maybe her brother?

You open your eyes

But you can't remember what for

The snow falls quietly

You just can't feel it no more

Somewhere out there

You lost yourself in your pain

You dream of the end

To start all over again

She dreams of how when her nightmare ended, her new life would begin. I hoped it would start with out family. I really want to help her start out her new life.

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

Don't jump

I don't know how long

I can hold you so strong

I don't know how long

Just take my hand

Give it a chance

Don't jump

I scream into the night for you

Don't make it true

Don't jump

The lights will not guide you through

They're deceiving you

Don't jump

Don't let memories go

Of me and you

The world is down there out of view

Please don't jump

Don't jump

And if all that can't hold you back

I'll jump for you

I felt like crying after hearing that feeling within her voice. I looked up at Edward, who I knew felt the same way…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Nice Try**

-Carlisle-

It had been two days since Mira's breakdown. She hadn't come out of her room since then. We'd leave food out for her by her door, but it was left untouched. If she didn't started eating she'd start to shrivel away. I was getting sick of it! Why was she doing this to herself? I felt the worry of when Bella was a human come back to me. That fatherly worry that only came when you knew something was wrong. I walked out of my study, going down the hallway and stood right in front of her door. I softly knocked, opened the door quietly.

"Mira…honey?" I asked as I poked my head through the door and saw her lying on her bed, looking at me. There were headphones blasting some kind of beautiful melody in her ears. How could she have heard me? "Esme made something for you to eat. Could you come downstairs and give her the relief of seeing you eating? You didn't take the food we set by your door for you."

She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, taking out her headphones. "You left food for me?"

"Yes," I answered with searching eyes. She looked stunned by that. "Didn't they feed you wherever you came from?"

She shook her head. "Only once a week." Her eyes were staring off in the distance. "I was lucky to even get water…"

"They gave it to you daily…right?"

"Sólo para mí suficiente para sobrevivir," she whispered without looking into my eyes.

I nodded, she didn't want me to know, yet. Well, at least I got something out of her. Hopefully she's trusting us. "Would you like to eat now?"

"Sure," she said while getting up. She wore a pair of jeans and a white Hollister shirt with a pink seagull in the center. Her hair was up in a ponytail and there was a small tattoo of a J on the nape of her neck.

I stopped her, touching the tattoo. "J?" I asked.

"Not now," she said before walking down the hallway and down the stairs. I followed her, watching her freeze. My eyes followed to Emmett who was alone in the living room reading a dirt bike magazine. He looked up at Mira and smiled. She slowly backed away. I rushed down to her, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It's okay," I whispered to her as we walked into the kitchen. Esme was smiling at her as she set down a plate with ham, mashed potatoes, and corn. Mira smiled slightly, before taking a seat at the counter. She ate slowly, knowing what would happened if she ate too quick. All that would happen was her puking her brains out.

"I heard you singing the other day," said Esme softly. "You know a month after school starts there's going to be a talent show for the singers and musicians. I was wondering if you'd want me to sign you up. I think you'd most likely win with a voice like yours…And the kids could be your band if you wanted them to. They can all play any kind of instrument you put in front of them."

"If I would do that, I'd like to do it alone. Although, maybe Jasper could play guitar with me…I don't know. Let me think about it," she replied softly.

"You've got a month sweetie, take your time," said my wife. I smiled at her and then looked at Mira. Her left foot was tapping to a beat that was probably in her head.

Mira finished her dinner and excused herself to go outside for some fresh air. I put my arms around Esme, bringing her close. "Don't worry," I murmured. "I found out something very disturbing about her past though."

The whole family appeared in the kitchen, looking at us with concern. "What?" asked Bella. "What did you find out?"

I told them about her feeding habits and how she was lucky to even be given water. "And, there was J tattooed on the left side of her neck. She told me not now, so I'm guessing she's warming up to us."

"No wonder she's so skinny," murmured Rosalie. She peered out the kitchen window and I did the same. Mira was walking over to a log, no flipping. She was doing some back flips and front flips before plopping down at a log. Her back was turned from us and she was staring at the trees.

"Should someone go talk to her?" asked my wife in worry.

"Just let her have som time. I'm sure it's been ages since she's been outside her previous situation." My family nodded in agreement, watching Mira start walked along the tree in utter fascination.

-Edward-

Esme had just gotten home with new school supplies we'd be needing for yet another year of high school. Emmett was packing up the backpacks while Alice was staring at a new set of sparkling pencils.

"Mira's in advanced English Edward," my mother said happily. "I had taken her to a test for what classes she'd be going into since they didn't have any records, and she passed all of them with flying colors. She'll be in every one of your classes."

"Then she must be a freaking genius," said Emmett. Look's like I'll be having another person to tell me how stupid I am.

"More like scary Em," I smiled. He growled, but kept on shoving things into backpacks. "Alice, why haven't you taken Mira out shopping yet?"

"Don't worry, we'll be going on Saturday." And then I see what her sense of style really is and have Mirabella Barbie!

I walked out of the kitchen, walking up the stairs. Mira was walking out of Carlisle's study with a few books in hand. "Hey! Mira," I said. I jogged over to her as she froze in her place. "Esme said you passed all of your tests. Congrats," I smiled. She stood there, looking at me with weary eyes. _What the hell does he want? _"I was wondering if you'd like to help me pick out some clothes for school. You know, go shopping with me and Bella? Alice would want to come too since she's the shopping goddess of America." I saw her mouth twitch. In her mind, she was laughing! She didn't want to let it out.

"Sure," she said. "Could it be Saturday though? I still need to get used to this," she explained.

"Take as much time as you need, sis."

Thanks, bro. She thought privately to herself. She turned away, walking into her room with her stack of books.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Alice as I descended the stairs.

I shrugged. "It's just how you speak to her I guess. Or maybe she's more comfortable with me than you."

"Right," she smirked before walking out of the living room.

-Mirabella-

"EMMETT!" I heard Rosalie scream at the top of her lungs. My door was opened and the sight of Emmett running down the hallway surprised me. I was sitting on my bed with the book, "The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty," by Anne Rice. It was rather good,

I got up from my bed, walking to the door and poking my head out into the hallway. Emmett was corner by Rosalie and he looked scared. And…Rosalie was holding a thong!

"What the hell were you doing wearing this!"

"I…I didn't mean to. It was supposed to be a joke with Jasper."

I stared at them, fascinated. Inside I was laughing my ass off, but it wouldn't escape to my lips. It never did. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaning on the doorway.

"Right!" she screamed and punched him hard. She then stalked off, not even looking at me. He got up, limping towards me with a painful smile. Vampires couldn't get hurt that easily, and he was punched in the gut, not leg. I glanced to my left, seeing the family staring out of their doorways in hope. They were trying to get me to laugh, I knew it.

"Nice try," I said to Emmett and to the family. I walked into my room, shutting the door softly behind me. I heard a lot of shits and damnits coming from outside. I smiled to myself, returning to my book.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- J Is For Joseph

-Edward-

The girls were out hunting so it was just the guys and Mira. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games while Carlisle was sitting on the couch doing paperwork. Mira was silent on the couch we shared. She was munching on a Crunch Bar and was reading a book Jasper had given her. They had gotten closer these past two days. It was now Friday and we were supposed to go shopping tomorrow.

"So Mira, are you excited about school?" I asked to break the silence.

Mira shrugged. "I was home schooled for my whole life so it's all kind of scary to me. I think I can cope though. I mean, I have gone through worse things than school. But…" she hesitated.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle. He looked up from his notes, studying her with interest.

"I…can't help but be nervous."

I toppled over laughing. "Trust me you have nothing to worry about" I felt something soft hit me hard in the face and I looked to see Mira standing on top of me with a pillow. This was my chance to make her laugh! I took another pillow, hitting her back. She was knocked onto the floor.

She pouted at me, but didn't laugh. I saw laughter in her eyes, but I was awaiting that sound to escape her lips. I saw the girls come in the front door ever so quietly. They knew we were up to something. I looked over at Alice who was whispering something into Emmett and Jasper's ears. They smiled, and Jasper ran up the stairs very quietly. I looked back at Mira who had her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"Hey Alice, you wanna see my one eyed snake?" asked Emmett. Mira's eyebrow furrowed and she turned around, still on the floor. Emmett was unbuttoning his pants just as Alice punched him so hard he flew across the room. Carlisle ducked without even looking up from his notes. The bookshelf in the living room fell on Emmett, making him groan from under it. Alice ran up to him, punching at him through the rubble.

"GO ALICE! SHAKE THAT BOOTY!" I heard three voices from the stairs. Bella, Esme, and…Jasper were holding pom poms with skirts on. Yeah, Jasper was wearing a skirt with a shirt that didn't even cover his chest. Rosalie was on the floor laughing along with now Carlisle.

When Alice finished we all applauded her. Everything was silent then, until we heard small giggles coming from the couch. Mira was trying her best to stop the laughing, but it was a battle already lost. Soon, she was lying down on the couch with her eyes shut and the most beautiful sound escaping her lips, besides my wife's voice. Bella's voice was just beautiful and nothing could compare to it. She opened her eyes and tears started forming. She was still laughing when she started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Shake…that…booty?" she breathed through laughs. "Jasper, dove l'inferno ha fatto ad arrivare fino a che?" (Jasper, where the hell did you come up with that?)

"Don't worry about it," he smiled as Mira started to calm down and breathe more normally.

"Great, now I need to pee," she said with a laugh as she got up from the couch and upstairs to do exactly what she said. I was still smiling at the fact that she was now able to laugh.

-Alice-

Shopping! Ah, the wonders of it. So much clothes, and jewelry, and CLOTHES! I was with Mira, Edward, and Bella in the local mall going into Abercrombie & Fitch. We were great by a nice sixteen year old boy who eyes Mira with seduction in his eyes.

"If you need anything, just find me," he said mostly to her. Aw, she was blushing too. Even through her tanned skin you could see it.

We thank the guy that Edward was literally growling at, and walked over to the guys section to get Edward some shirts. I'm sorry, but Edward doesn't know what a good shirt looks like. He needs on that goes with his looks, and he usually didn't. He was hopeless.

"So, Mira," I said casually. She was really warming up to us since her laughing incident yesterday. She was actually smiling to me and from what Jasper said her emotion are all but sadness. She was turning out to be a happy girl inside. "Could I ask you a personal question?" We were waiting for Bella and Edward to get changed into their outfits. Then we'd go around the store picking out clothes for Mira. I could hardly wait!

"Yeah," she smiled sadly.

"What was it like…wherever you came from?"

Mira picked up a shirt on one of the tables by us, looking at it thoughtfully. "It was basically all around torture Alice. If it wasn't for my brother, Antonio, I'd probably already be dead. I would've committed suicide or had Joseph just let the venom course through my body without him sucking it out."

"Venom? You were bitten?" I asked.

She took my hand, taking the shirt and going to that cute guy that had flirted with her at the front entrance. "Excuse me, could you open one of these dressing rooms for us?"

"Of course," he smiled. He unlocked one of them, and she rushed in. I shut the door behind us.

Mira was wearing short shorts, and turned her leg so that I saw the inside of her thigh. There were a few scars there, but only a vampire's sight could see them. I touched one gently, feeling tears that would fall well up in my eyes. "The healers did everything they could to get the scars as light as they are. They couldn't get this one to heal for some reason." She took off her shirt and I saw a crescent scar upon the top of her left breast.

"My goodness…" I breathed. I brought her into a hug, holding her tightly. "Is that what the J on your neck stands for? Joseph?"

"Yeah," she replied in a shaky voice. She sniffed a little, then withdrew from my arms. "I can't talk about him though…not just yet."

I nodded, understanding. "You know Bella went kind of through the same thing, only the guy, James, was killed by us. He bit her when she was still a mortal and Edward sucked out the venom so it wouldn't change her."

"Yes well, try going through the pain of change every damn day of your life since the age of eleven. Then you can relate to what I've been through. Now come on, we have to shop," she smiled. I smiled back at her, walking out of the dressing room when Mira put her shirt back on.

Mira stayed in the dressing room, I'm guessing to think things through.

"She's been through some tough things," he said grimly.

"There's more though, I know it."


End file.
